Surviving, Not Living/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Surviving, Not Living, titled Speaking Again. Issue 12: 3 Months Later Two small tents, one green and one blue, sit inside a waist-high stone wall. “Bobby...” A moan came from the green tent. “Get on your own side.” “We’ve gotta get up now, anyway.” Bobby told Amelia. She scoffed and then unzipped the tent, climbing out. “I’ll join you in a minute!” Bobby called as he smashed his face back into the pillow. Amelia’s hair stuck up in all different places and her lips were pouted. She sighed and carelessly wondered over to the small bonfire they had set up a few weeks ago. As she was so tired, Amelia dropped her head backwards. But, before she could elicit a groan, she jumped. An infected slowly-but-steadily made its way over to her. Amelia quickly jumped up and ran back to her green tent. She dived in and retrieved her hand gun. The infected tripped over the bonfire and it’s body landed on top of the tent. It began to rip through the green plastic, eager for the taste of two living people. Bobby screamed and scrambled to the other side of the tent as Amelia shot at it. The first shot stuck in the infected shoulder and the second barely scratched its cheek. She took a deep breath and fired one last shot through the infected’s skull. “Great help you were.” Amelia sarcastically snapped at Bobby as the remains of the tent began to fall on them. “Meh.” Bobby groaned as he began to put his pants on. “What’s going on out there?” Sarah called as she exited her tent, putting her hair back into a ponytail. “It’s sorted!” Amelia called as pushed the plastic back and crawled out of the tent. “But, we do need a new tent!” Bobby shouted from the remains of the tent as he still struggled to put his pants on. The sound of stone crashing down startled the three and they all quickly turned around to see several infected heading their way. “We don’t have enough bullets to take them all on.” Sarah explained. “We need to move.” “Bobby, come on!” Amelia called as she ran over to the tent and pulled him out by his arm. Sarah quickly grabbed the bags and the three jumped over the wall on the other side of their camp and began to sprint through the forest. Bobby jumped over a fallen tree in the way as Sarah and Amelia cawled underneath it. Bobby and Sarah ran off, not noticing the struggling Sarah. “Help!” Sarah screeched. “My leg is stuck!” The infected rapidly approached as Bobby and Amelia tried to set Sarah free from the fallen tree. Amelia grabbed the axe and swung the axe into one of the infected’s head. She span around on one foot and took out two with the same swing. Amelia grabbed the shotgun. She shot and the bullet penetrated two infected’s skulls, one after the other. “There’s too many.” Amelia screamed. “Screaming won’t fucking help.” Bobby called as he finally managed to lift the tree and set Sarah free. Sarah scrambled forwards and grabbed her pistol before climbing to her feet. Amelia took down one final walker and joined the other two in running. “Where are we going?” Sarah asked as the three simultaneously hopped over a huge root. “There’s nothing but trees this way.” “Just keep running.” Bobby told her. “The infected won’t stop until they get us.” The three ran for another ten minutes until Sarah fell on the floor, exhausted. “Just go!” Sarah shouted as she fired at the approaching infected. “We’re not leaving you. Bobby, pick her up!” Amelia ordered. “Ugh, I won’t be able to run as fast...” Bobby scoffed as he did as he was told. Eventually, the gap between the survivors and the infected got bigger and the three managed to outrun them. They collapsed onto the cold, muddy, forest floor. “I think my leg has broke...” Sarah admitted as the gasps for breaths eased. Amelia pulled her rucksac of her back and pulled out a long piece of bandage. Sarah slipped her shoe off and let Amelia wrap it up. “It was that darn tree.” Bobby told them. “We need to set up camp again.” Amelia said as she put the rucksack back on her back. “No...” Bobby shook his head. “We need something more homely and safe than that, like another house.” “I don’t know, we all know what happened to our old on-” She shrugged. “Only ‘cos you fuckers stayed up and got drunk.” Sarah interrupted. “Hmm, I’m not sure if you talking again was that much of a good idea.” Bobby joked. There was a silence before they all burst out laughing. Sarah jokily punched him in the arm. “I forgive you, you know that, right?” Bobby suddenly put a serious edge on the conversation. “I know, thank you.” Sarah nodded. “Well, lets get moving.” Amelia stood up, grabbing a long branch from the side. “Here, use this to walk.” Sarah greatfully took the branch and they walked for what Bobby estimated to be another mile and a half before something caught their eyes. A fairy large rabbit hopped along the ground in front of them. “What is it?” Bobby asked in awe. “I think it’s a rabbit, although I don’t really remember what they looked like.” Amelia told him. “People used to keep them as pets.” Sarah explained. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and Bobby turned around to face the two girls. Neither had a gun in their hands. He turned back around to see two people emerge from the trees. One was female and dark-skinned. The other was a tall, masculine man with dark hair and a rough beard. “Oh my god...” Amelia dropped the axe in shock. Trivia *This issue was originally called Sleep Like a Baby, Run Like a Cheetah. *First appearence of Charlotte. *First appearence of Doug. Previous/Next Issues: Previous: Issue 11 - 20 Years Ago Pt II Next: Issue 13 - The Douglas Family Farm Category:Surviving, Not Living Issues Category:Surviving, Not Living Category:Issues